


Underage

by JackieWepps



Series: Shinya's Bar [7]
Category: Durarara!!, Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Humor, Weirdness, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWepps/pseuds/JackieWepps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Shinya should start caring about his customers' age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underage

You know this city, not so far away? Down there is a street called No. 6. There, on that street, is a place where it’s fun to come. It’s right next to that restaurant called Hetalian Foods. It’s a bar; it’s called Shinya’s Bar. The owner’s name is Hiiragi Shinya. He is always standing by the counter. By the door, you will usually see a woman named Awashima Seri. She is the one to kick you out if you are causing trouble. Sometimes she won’t be there though. In those cases, you’ll see Heiwajima Shizuo there instead. He is crazy strong but hates violence. Somewhere in the bar, usually in the background, you’ll find a young man named Max Alors. He always has a broom in his hand. He always seems to be working on cleaning the place, and it is needed. If you go behind the counter, you’ll find a door, behind that, you’ll find a hallway. If you follow that, you will reach a kitchen with the chef, Nanase Haruka, in a bathtub on wheels. This is pushed around by his friend, Matsuoka Rin.

In this bar, many strange costumers come by. You might know a few of them, and usually, a lot of crazy stuff happens.

* * *

 

Shinya was waiting patiently. He had a feeling someone interesting was going to come by today. By the door both Shizuo and Max could be located. Shizuo was smoking and Max was clinging to his broom like he always did, but today he held it a bit closer than usual.

Shinya’s smile widened as three young people entered the bar. It was two boys and one girl. They all looked rather young. They looked to be about Shinoa’s age, perhaps a bit younger. But age had never mattered to Shinya. As long as he sold something it was all good in his opinion.

“Hello, and welcome to my bar,” he said politely. “Would you like something to drink? I have this super good drink with cola, redbull and a lot of other good stuff. All the customers recommend it!” he said, smiling widely at the three young teens.

“Sounds awesome!” The guy in the middle exclaimed. “What’s that other stuff?”

Shinya smiled. It seemed like he’d actually be selling some of that drink today. “A little bit of this.” He grabbed a bottle from one of the shelves behind him and showed it to the boy.

“Asti?” the boy asked. “It sounds cool!”

The other two leaned in to read on the bottle as well.

“Eh… Eren,” the other boy said. “I don’t think it’s such a good idea…” he seemed a little hesitant as he spoke.

“What do you mean, Armin?” the first boy, Eren, asked.

“Look.” Armin pointed to the bottle. “It says there is alcohol in it right there. We are not allowed to drink yet.” He looked concerned at his friend and Shinya understood the worry. But he had already decided who he would rather side with.

“It’s not that much though…” the girl said.

“She’s right!” Eren exclaimed. “Relax Armin, it’s gonna be fine,” he smiled reassuringly at the nervous boy.

“Yeah, no problems,” Shinya said. “So how much would you like?” he asked.

Eren looked up. “One of those drinks for each of us,” he said.

“Eren!” Armin exclaimed.

“Armin, if Eren wants to do it, let him do it,” the girl demanded.

“But Mikasa,” Armin protested. “If we are caught, we’ll all get into trouble! We’ll be kicked out!”

Mikasa’s expression changed then, from stubborn to concerned as she looked from Eren to Armen and to Shinya who was currently making the drinks for them. She seemed to be in a conflict with herself on whether she should try to convince Eren that this was a bad idea or let him go on with his idiotic plans.

Shinya smiled as he finished making the drinks and placed the three glasses on the counter.

“I call this; Shinya’s Cola,” he said.

Indeed the drink looked like cola and anyone else would probably have thought it was just some harmless cola if they didn’t know better. But Eren, Armin and Mikasa did. The two latter exchanged worried looks as Eren picked up his glass and prepared to have some of this mysterious cola.

It was then that the door opened and a short man entered the bar. He wore an angry expression on his face, but this didn’t affect Shinya who smiled evenly wide as he waved at the short man.

“Welcome!” he said. “Would you like something to drink? I have this-“ He didn’t get to finish because the short man sent him a glare while making a move with his hand, clearly signaling for Shinya to shut up.

“Crap,” Eren mumbled as he set his glass down and turned around to look at the short male while trying to pretend that he hadn’t been about to do something he wasn’t supposed to do. Armin and Mikasa also looked notably more nervous than before. The three teens clearly knew this man and judging from their reactions it probably wasn’t the best experiences they had with him.

“What are you three doing here?” the man asked.

“Ca-Ca-Captain Levi?” Eren asked nervously.

“I said you could leave when you had cleaned up the hall,” Levi frowned at the three, causing a terrified look to appear on both Eren’s and Armin’s faces. Mikasa was the only one who seemed unaffected.

“We… Sir, we did our best!” Eren tried to defend them.

“It was far from clean enough. I demand you back to do a better job,” Levi said coldly.

“Yes sir!” Eren said before he slowly started to make his way towards the door. Armin and Mikasa were a little more hesitant to move, but eventually did. This was when Levi caught sight of the three glasses on the counter.

“What’s in that?” he asked.

Shinya smiled. “Cola, redbull and some other stuff. Wanna give it a try?” he asked.

“No way,” Levi said. “Maybe if this place was a little cleaner I’d consider it. Who in the world is cleaning this place anyway?” he asked, looking around.

“M-Me,” Max stuttered as he took a step forward.

Levi studied Max, and then he reached out and took the broom away and studied it as well.

“If you use this for cleaning, I understand why this place is so damn dirty,” he said while glaring at the worn broom. “This is worth less than trash.”

To Max’s horror, Levi tossed the broom away and pulled a new, much better looking broom, out of his bag.

“This is what kind of broom you should use!” Levi said while showing it to Max’s face. He then went to sweep the floor with it. An intense aura came from around Levi as he swept the floor until it was shining and even continued after that.

“I must admit he is doing a good job,” Shinya said while eyeing the three teens.

“Yeah…” Eren said. “But he expects us to do as well as him. It’s not humanly possible!”

“Well…” Shinya said. “He’s a human and he is doing it fine, so I suppose that it is humanly possible.” He flashed Eren a smile as he said so. “Do you still want those drinks?” Shinya asked.

Eren hesitated before looking at Levi who was still working on cleaning in the corners. “I would love to, but now that he’s here… I highly doubt I’ll survive it.”

Shinya nodded, understanding what he meant. “But it is too bad. It’s such a waste of good cola,” he said.

Eren nodded, it seemed Shinya had convinced him to at least give the drink a try despite his previous statement.

“Okay,” Eren said before reaching for the glass.

“Eren, stop it,” Mikasa warned.

“Eren, it’s a bat idea,” Armin supplied.

“I’ll be fine as long as Levi doesn’t notice,” Eren answered in a relaxed manner.

But just then, Levi finished cleaning the floor and looked back to notice what Eren was doing. He dropped the broom on the floor and went to grab the taller boy by the collar. “You have a hall to clean of your own,” he said while he dragged Eren out of the bar under loud protests.

Armin and Mikasa looked over their shoulders. There was a huge lack of regret in their eyes as they followed their superior and their friend out of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a drink created by myself and a good friend. It caused us to go all out in weirdness (Search "Princess Yuu-chan" and you'll see the results) and we blamed Shinya. There's not much of a good reason except we suggested he'd messed with our drinks (because there was cola in it) and eventually we came up with the idea about Shinya owning a bar and then some people come by and stuff happens.   
> There are a lot of other series included so it's a major crossover series. Though, if there's something you are not interested in reading, the stories can be read separately. This is also why the introduction paragraphs are the same in all the stories.   
> Thanks for reading this weird thing. 
> 
> Jackie


End file.
